Bike Ride
by Kylestra
Summary: Jarod finds out that to him, strange things can even happen when you’re riding a bike.


Disclaimer: I don't own it, I swear! It belongs to whoever does own it, which as I made clear before is not me. I do own Suzanne though, but you can have her if you really must.

Summary: Jarod finds out that to him, strange things can even happen when you're riding a bike.

Author's note: My first language is actually not English so be kind to any mistakes I might have made. I did my best and can only hope that will be enough.

* * *

Bike ride

* * *

"Come on Jarod, you can do it!" One of the young men standing on the beach shouted, Jarod readied himself and raced towards the ramp. It was just like flying, soaring like an eagle. The thud of the wheels hitting the pavement brought him back to earth, figuratively and literally. He screeched to halt but did not stop before showing of with a spin.

"Woohoo Jarod, where did you learn to ride a bike!" One of the many spectators asked clapping Jarod on his shoulder.

Jarod smiled: "Let's just say there's nothing you can't learn from a book."

"Haha, Jarod you're a funny one!" A 16 year old boy named Max said, Jarod had helped Max get over the death of his father this last week. And with it also got a nice little tan at the beach.

Jarod got of the bike. "Here's your bike back Max."

"Keep it, I've got another and besides, you're the one that fixed it anyway." Max said.

"Thanks Max, You know I gotta be going now." Jarod said, though he thought running from the Center on a bike was not a very good idea. Little did he know he was very wrong.

Max hugged Jarod: "Thank you for everything Jarod."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots round the corner. Jarod jumped on the bike and sped away waving at Max and his friends.

"Stop that man!" Miss Parker yelled. She hadn't know she was yelling at Jarods friends and soon regretted yelling at all as she was wrestling herself through a group of teenagers.

Knowing staying on the boulevard would be to obvious and way too crowded Jarod steered the bike onto the beach. Though the sand made it harder to ride, Jarod had learned the right techniques that kept his speed up, even on the beach. When he had made quite a progress he chanced a look over his shoulder, there was no sign of Miss Parker. Sighing with relief, he slowed slightly and smiled thinking of the look on Parkers face as she realized she lost him again.

"Hey you, can I get a ride?"

Jarod looked up surprised and she seemed to take that as a yes and jumped on the back.

"You know you're the first guy to pass here that doesn't have one of those nasty mountain bikes with nowhere for a girl to properly sit." She went on happily. She was somewhere in her mid twenties, long brown hair, jeans shorts and a blue tank top that had something written on it that Jarod couldn't read.

"I'm Jarod." He finally decided as a good approach.

"Hi Jarod, my names Suzanne. Where you from and where you going Jarod?"

"Oh, I'm from everywhere really, and where I'm going I'm not sure." Jarod answered semi truthfully.

"I'm Dutch, and I'm sure I'm trying to get somewhere, just don't know where that is yet." The bike went over a hump and Suzanne put her arms around Jarod's waist so not to fall of.

"Dutch huh? That's a long way from home Suzanne." Jarod said trying to ignore the close contact with the woman.

"Well, girl like me can't stay in one spot too long." Suzanne said it and then inhaled sharply, she obviously hadn't planned on telling so much about herself.

"Well guy like me can't stay rooted too long either." Jarod wanted to know more about this Suzanne so he tried to ease her mind a little.

"Really Jarod, and why is that?" Suzanne asked curiously.

Jarod battled internally, part of him really wanted to trust this girl, he felt somehow connected to her. Part of him told him to trust no one and to drop her of somewhere first chance he got. He finally decided on a path somewhere through the middle "Now why should I tell you that?"

"Because I think you are special Jarod, just like me, and I think that just like me there are people who would want to take advantage of that, and that you are running from those people. Am I right Jarod?"

Jarod braked, heart pounding. He got of the bike and looked her straight in the eyes. Warm brown eyes, kindness in them, no hint that she really knew who he was and would turn him into the Center. But there was something else, pain, sadness and something very special.

"I'm right aren't I Jarod?" Those eyes, they seemed to see right into his soul. But Jarod wasn't about to give in without a fight. "And just how special are you Suzanne?"

"I think you know very well Jarod, I think you can see it in my eyes, I think you can feel it." She said not taking her eyes of his.

"You think a lot don't you."

She raised an eyebrow and almost started to laugh at Jarod's sarcastic comment, but she held it back. "Someone like you and me has gotta be fast on their feet, or bike, wichever you prefer."

Jarod fought the urge to smile widely at her, and instead said: "And why would you have to be fast on your feet."

"As I said Jarod, you and me, we're special."

"Yes that I've gotten by now, but we've been verbally sparring for a while and still I have no idea what makes you so special." Jarod looked at her expectantly, Suzanne was silent for the first time she jumped onto his bike.

Finally she said: " I'm... what I think is 'officially' called a seeër. Your turn."

"I'm what is officially called a pretender."

"Great so I see things that aren't there and you pretend to be something you're not and we're both damn good at it too. Aren't we the couple." Suzanne's voice slowly faded away as she stepped closer and closer.

"I've never met a seeër." Jarod said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"I've never seen a pretender before." Suzanne was so close to Jarod that their noses almost touched. And maybe it was love, maybe it was just the feeling of being kindred spirits... He sought out her lips, his eyes closed as if she could fade away any moment. She returned his kiss with deep longing. She grabbed his hand and lead him to a secluded part of the beach under a pier. He pulled her close to him as he kissed her again. His hands roamed under her shirt until neither one could wait any longer...And all the clothes came of.

When Jarod woke up, Suzanne was sleeping easily in his arms. For a moment he was confused and shot up ready to run.

"Hey Jarod..." Suzanne was looking up at him lovingly with her beautiful brown eyes. "...how about we run together for a little while?"

Jarod smiled.

* * *

Author's note: This is supposed to be just a cute little one-shot because I just thought Jarod deserves a little bit of happiness every once in a while. So I'm not planning to write anything more about Jarod and Suzanne's adventures together unless maybe if I get a sudden burst of inspriration. So hope you enjoyed Jarods little bit of happiness. And please review! 


End file.
